Dare I Say I Love You? Part 1 Junior Year
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Gabriella is a shy one but when she is asked to join Vocal Adrenaline, things flip. She becomes a leading lady to none other than Jesse St. James. Follow them through Junior and Senior year as Gabriella discovers what love is like. Part 1 covers Junior Year.
1. Chapter 1

I could only feel the cold black and white keys beneath my fingers as my eyes focused on the music resting in front of me. "Slow and easy, feel the music like a breeze Gabriella" Dad instructed. My name is Gabriella Ellis and my dad is Brad Ellis. He plays the piano for the show choir here at McKinley High called the New Directions. I had heard them many times but never once did I consider joining them. I hadn't joined because one; I'm painfully shy about singing in front of people and two; I loathe Rachel Berry. I'm guessing a lot of people do. She really is a major pain. Now; back to thoughts. I was rehearsing 'Blue Danube' for a piano recital. "How did that sound" I asked, turning to face my dad.

"Very beautiful Gabriella. You are going to sound amazing at the recital" Dad commented. "Thanks dad" I replied, getting up. I closed the music and put it back in my satchel and dad asked "Would you sing for me please?" "Sure dad" I replied. He handed me some music and the piece was called 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from the show "Evita." I placed the music on the stand and listened to the introduction before I began singing the song.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange,  
>When I try to explain how I feel<br>that I still need your love after all that I've done  
>You won't believe me<br>All you will see is a girl you once knew  
>Although she's dressed up to the nines<br>At sixes and sevens with you  
>I had to let it happen, I had to change<br>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
>Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun<br>So I chose freedom  
>Running around, trying everything new<br>But nothing impressed me at all  
>I never expected it to<br>Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<br>And as for fortune, and as for fame  
>I never invited them in<br>Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
>They are illusions<br>They are not the solutions they promised to be  
>The answer was here all the time<br>I love you and hope you love me  
>Don't cry for me Argentina<br>Have I said too much?  
>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.<br>But all you have to do is look at me to know  
>That every word is true<p>

Mr. Schue's P.O.V

The New Directions and I were heading to the choir room when Rachel stopped and asked "Who is that singing?" "I have no idea but we need to get them on our side" I told them. We listened to the singer finish and Rachel griped as she said "She's singing my solo. That girl won't last in this group. I'll see to that." "Enough man hands. You know, you've had more than enough solos and none of us hardly get a chance. Your lead with Frankenteen here cost us last year" Santana cut in. "Don't go dragging me into this" Finn commented.

"Enough" I said, listening to try and find out who that winning voice belonged to. I could hear a voice say and I realized our pianist, Brad Ellis was actually speaking. "Well done my sweet Gabriella. I really think you have voice potential" he commented. "Thank you dad" came the voice of the one called Gabriella. We all looked in and that's when we saw them embrace. "Holy Elphaba; I think she's Mr. Ellis' daughter" Kurt commented. "Mr. Schue; did you even know" Quinn asked. "No; Brad is so low key about his personal life. We need her in the group and you have no say in my judgment Rachel" I replied. Rachel started to pout and I added "One more word and you're off the team. This club isn't all about you." We finally walked in and all of us were applauding which caused Gabriella to jump.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I finished singing and my dad said "Well done my sweet Gabriella. I really think you have voice potential." "Thank you dad" I replied. I jumped when I heard applause and I saw the entire New Directions team. The teacher, Mr. Schuester smiled at me and asked "Gabriella; would you consider joining New Directions?" "I couldn't. Excuse me" I replied, grabbing my bag and running out of the choir room and to my favorite place, the auditorium so I could dance. It was the only place I didn't have to be in front of people unless I wanted to be. I took my dance shoes out and put them on. I finally found the stereo and started working on my first dance assignment; a piece for the October showcase. My song choice was 'One Vision' from Queen. I had no clue what was really about to happen.

Dustin's P.O.V

"Okay; that was weak" I yelled after having watched my students do 'Dirty Little Secret'. "It's not our fault Coach Goolsby. We don't have a lead female anymore" Giselle commented. "Let's face it Coach Goolsby. I need a new female lead. Haley is gone and nobody is able to balance my voice" my star male, Jesse commented. "Okay; we'll get a new female lead one way or another" I promised. Just then; my phone rang and I said "Take ten and review that choreography. I got to take this."

"Goolsby" I answered. "Dustin Goolsby; this is Sue Sylvester from McKinley High School. I've got a girl over here that has a lot of talent that's fit for Vocal Adrenaline. I heard her and she is talented and flexible but refused to be one of my cheerios. She might be exactly what you need" my caller told me. "Excellent Sue. I'll be over tomorrow to meet this talented one" I replied. "Perfect and I'll meet you in front of McKinley at 1:30pm" Sue instructed. "Thanks Sue. What is the girl's name" I asked. "Gabriella" Sue answered. We talked another moment and then ended our call and I went back to sit down and made a loud whistle.

"Everyone; I think I'm about to have a new female lead for us. I just got a call from a Sue Sylvester at McKinley High; speaking of a hidden talented one named Gabriella. I'll meet her tomorrow and hopefully; we will soon have her on our side" I told them. "Let us know what happens" Andrea said. I looked over at Jesse and said "Jesse; I'll want you to be the one who shows her around Carmel, accompany her to audition. You know, turn on the charm." "You've got it Coach Goolsby" Jesse answered. "Good; practice is done. Scat all of you" I told them. Tomorrow was to be rather interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of school and Mr. Schuester was still trying to get me to join New Directions. "I can't do that. You have your little pet, Rachel. I refuse to be backup to such a bratty diva" I said, turning on my heel and making my way to the dance room. I changed into my dance clothes and started stretching. One of my favorite songs, 'Bring Me to Life' began playing. I felt myself falling into the rhythm and then I began to sing.

When the song was over; I froze when I heard applauding. I slowly looked up and saw Coach Sue Sylvester and some guy. "Coach Sylvester; what do you want and who is he" I asked, walking over to my bag and getting my towel. "I'll let our guest do the talking" Sue explained, leaving me alone with this stranger. I looked at the stranger and said "State your name and business and make it snappy. I've got a dance rehearsal to finish."

"Very well then; I'm Dustin Goolsby, coach of Carmel High's team Vocal Adrenaline. Sue mentioned that she heard you singing, thinks you're fit to join us" Goolsby explained. "Why would I want to become one of your soulless robots" I asked, stretching the bar. "But think about this. I would be making you the lead female. Never would you have to fight that awful Rachel Berry for solos" Goolsby offered. This offer was starting to sound really tempting but I wouldn't dare betray my father, who happened to be coming this way. "Hey; get away from my daughter" my dad said, walking in. "My apologies. I'm Dustin Goolsby" Goolsby said, shaking hands with my dad. "Brad Ellis and my daughter, Gabriella" Dad replied.

"I was offering Gabriella a very big opportunity. Vocal Adrenaline is in need of a new female lead. I'll provide her with a house in district and a car of her choosing to get her to school. Never would she have to compete for solos. It would be all Gabriella and her male lead, Jesse" Dustin answered. "This is a lot to think about it. Can I have some time to think about this and talk this over with my dad" I asked. "Alright Gabriella" Dustin answered, stepping out. Dad and I finally looked at each other and he asked "What do you think Gabriella?"

"Well; it's tempting but I don't know. I mean; I've heard Vocal Adrenaline can be pretty harsh when it comes to practicing" I answered. "You're very talented though Gabriella. I have great faith in you" Dad told me. "But I can't betray you dad. You have a loyalty here to New Directions" I added. "Gabriella; you've always had a gift. It's time that you shared it with the world. I'll always support you no matter what" Dad promised. "Thanks Dad" I replied. "So; what are you going to do" Dad asked.

I was about to answer when I heard voices, one being Rachel say "I'm not going to let some upstart move in on my territory." "You know what Man Hands; you are so selfish. You don't like to share the lead which makes everyone unhappy. This is exactly why nobody except a few like you. We just put up with you and besides; you dress like a child's librarian" came another voice. I think that voice belonged to Santana Lopez. That did it and I stormed out and got in Rachel's face.

"Listen here diva brat; you're not worth the fight but I will say this. You don't have to worry about competition for your stupid little solos. I'm going to Vocal Adrenaline and I will crush you in competition. You will never be a star once I show them that there is a new star in town" I promised. I found Dustin Goolsby talking with my dad and said "Coach Goolsby; you've got yourself a new female lead. I'm making the transfer." Rachel looked in dismay and Dad told me "Good luck sweetheart."

I left early and started packing my things. I used the van that had belonged to Mom to move four trunks of my clothes and shoes, all of my bedding and curtains, boxes of books, DVDs, my laptop, art supplies, and anything else I'd need. I finally came to the address I had been given and it was a beautiful one floor house. It had a sunroom so I could grow flowers in the spring and summer along with fresh herbs, a pool in the backyard for swimming and a hot tub. The inside was rather spacious with a high tech kitchen, an entertainment room with a new black Wii system and some select games, a parlor where I could study and surf the internet, a spare room that I could turn into a dance room and a spare bedroom. My bedroom was big with a walk in closet and stocked with brand new designer clothes and shoes. I could still add my other clothes and shoes as well as my dance gear. I also had an automated vanity. There was a king sized bed with fresh new sheets. The closet was also programmed to wash and dry all my dirty clothes that I placed in the dirty clothes baskets. A big cabinet across from my bed opened to reveal a television and a DVD player along with space to put all my movies. I finished getting everything moved in and Dustin asked "Is everything to your liking Miss Ellis?" "It's perfect" I replied. "Alright; I've got everything covered for you, utility wise. Hopefully; you'll be happy here. Before I forget; here is all your information. Fill out the papers that need to be filled out and bring those with you. I also provided a map to the school and your schedule. Also; please prepare a song and dance number for your audition" Coach Goolsby said, laying the stuff on the table in the entertainment room.

I called Dad with the address to my new house. It actually bordered both districts so if I felt the need to go back to McKinley then I could. I highly doubted that I would go back there. I finally got unpacked and then got ready to go to the grocery store. I stepped out to the entry and saw a set of keys. I looked outside and there was a cherry red Porsche Turbo. '_Sweet'_ I thought to myself, grabbing the keys, checked that I had my wallet, locked the door, and left. I got to the grocery store and started shopping. It made me happy that dad thought to give me my own account. I was actually very good at not overspending. I got what I needed and then checked out and hurried home.

Dad called and I invited him to come see the house now that he was heading out. He arrived at 6:30pm and I showed him around. "It's nice but it's sure going to be real quiet without you" Dad commented. "It'll be quiet without you too. You know the house borders both districts and I have an extra bedroom. You could move in with me" I suggested. "It'd be nice to move out of the old house. There's too many repairs and memories. I can still spend time with you. I'll start packing and will be here Saturday. Is that alright" Dad asked. "Perfect" I replied. We had dinner together and he left.

When he was gone; I set the alarm and walked into the practice room. I put on my hard jazz shoes and started stretching. I began dancing and finally decided to put my singing and dancing together with a performance of Madonna's hit 'Burning Up'. I practiced twice before I was finally satisfied with how it sounded. After practicing; I went into my study to fill out the final papers that I needed for tomorrow before heading to bed. I had no idea what I was about to be in for.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up at 6am and took a shower, dried off, and went to pick an appropriate first day outfit. The closet selected a black denim skirt, purple leggings to go underneath, black heels, a purple tank top, and a black denim sleeveless vest. I hurried down to grab a bite of breakfast before I had to brush my teeth, fix my hair, and leave. I finally armed the security system and left the house at 7:30am. I managed to find Carmel easily and parked in my spot in the junior parking deck. I grabbed my backpack, checked that I had all my papers, locked the car, and went inside.

After finalizing my registration; I started heading to my first class. The day was exceedingly boring until I was heading down the cafeteria. I had my earphones in and was listening to my audition song when I collided with a hard body. "Why don't you watch where you're going" I asked, taking an earphone out and I looked up. "That was my fault" a smooth voice answered. This boy had curly brown hair, a killer body, and a smile to die for. I blushed softly and asked "Are you sure you don't want to exchange licenses and proof of insurance?" "Princess Diaries, real cute; I'm Jesse St. James" my dream come true said. "And I'm Gabriella Ellis. It's nice to meet you Jesse" I answered.

"Come and let's get lunch. It'd be nice to get to know you especially after I ran into you" Jesse said, helping me pick up my bag. "Okay" I replied, taking my bag and putting my I-pod in it after turning it off before following him. We got our lunch and went to sit at a corner table. "So; how do you like Carmel" Jesse asked. "It's okay I guess. You're the first person that I've really talked to all day" I answered, starting to eat. "Are you looking forward to your tryout for Vocal Adrenaline" Jesse asked. "How did you know" I asked, swallowing the bite of my apple.

"Coach Goolsby got the call in the middle of rehearsal and I'm the lead male of Vocal Adrenaline. I usually learn all the news before the others unless they happen to be around" Jesse answered. "Oh; do you mind taking me to the auditorium at 2:30pm" I asked. "Sure thing" he answered as we finished our lunch. We also had the same last class of American History so we headed upstairs and sat beside each other in class. I received my book and class began. The lesson was spent taking notes and answering questions from a reading sheet. At last; the bell rang and it would soon be time for my audition.

I followed Jesse down the hall until he opened a set of doors. "Welcome to the Carmel auditorium. What level of sunscreen do you use" Jesse asked. I looked at him in confusion and he added "These lights get pretty hot and it's enough to give someone sunburn." "Oh; in that case then I need an SPF 100. I'm extremely fairskinned" I answered. He led me inside and to the backstage area.

"Here's the leading lady's dressing room. Nobody else is allowed in here. Go ahead and change into your dance clothes and apply a strong layer of sunscreen. It's completely sweat proof, just needs to be reapplied every three to four hours" Jesse instructed. "Okay" I replied, walking into the dressing room and closing the door. I stepped out of my clothes and changed into my tan dance tights followed by my purple leotard and matching soffee shorts. I finally slid my black dance shoes on, brushed my hair and tied it into a tight ponytail, and finally applied the sunscreen. "Are you ready Gabriella" Jesse asked. "In a second" I called, putting a good amount of sunscreen on my face, neck, arms, shoulders, and anything else that my dance clothes didn't cover.

Once I was ready; I came out of the dressing room and looked around the stage. '_Hope I don't blank'_ I thought to myself. I heard the doors open and saw the other students of Vocal Adrenaline coming in. "Jesse; I'm having second thoughts" I said, looking around. "Don't worry Gabriella. Who's your song by" he asked. "Madonna" I answered. "Then ask yourself WWMD" he answered. I looked at him again and he said "It means what would Madonna do." "Oh; do I have to answer that aloud" I asked. "Yes" he answered. "She'd put her heart into her song and blow the audience out of their seats" I answered. "That a girl" Jesse told me.

I heard Coach Goolsby say "Gabriella; we're ready for you." "I'm ready" I replied as Jesse went to sit out in the audience. I took a swallow of water and then went on stage. There were a lot of students out there but I finally heard the music so I took up an opening pose and started performing.

Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire,  
>And I can't quench my desire.<br>Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love?  
>You're not convinced that that is enough.<br>I put myself in this position,  
>And I deserve the imposition,<br>But you don't even know I'm alive,  
>And this pounding in my heart just won't die.<br>I'm burning up.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love,  
>For your love.<p>

You're always closing your door.  
>Well that only makes me want you more,<br>And day and night I cry for your love.  
>You're not convinced that that is enough.<br>To justify my wanting you,  
>Now tell me what you want me to do.<br>I'm not blind, and I know  
>That you want to want me, but you can't let go.<br>Come on, let go.

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love,  
>For your love.<p>

Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
>Or bending over backwards; now, would you be pleased?<br>Unlike the others, I'd do anything.  
>I'm not the same, I have no shame.<br>I'm on fire!

I'm burning up, burning up for your love.  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love,  
>For your love.<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love.<p>

You know you got me burning up, baby.  
>You know you got me burning up, baby,<p>

Burning up for your love,  
>Burning up for your love.<p>

The second that I finished; the sound of applause filled my ears and everyone was standing. "Now; this is a leading female. Gabriella; welcome to Vocal Adrenaline" Coach Goolsby said with a smirk. He finally said "Alright; I want to see the 'Highway to Hell' number. Gabriella; follow Jesse's lead. We still don't know what the chosen artist is for the invitational. We should find out soon." We all nodded before Jesse helped me get into place for the number. "Okay, cue music" Coach Goolsby called. The music began and I quickly caught on to the routine. When we finished it; Coach Goolsby said "Very good. Try it one more time. Do it right and I'll end practice early." We nodded and went back into opening poses and tried the number from the top again.

After finishing the number; we looked to Coach Goolsby and he said "Jesse and Gabriella; go on home. You have done well. Gabriella; I'm surprised you're a fast learner. You two get some rest." "Thank you" we replied. Jesse and I left the stage to put our regular clothes back on. As we headed off; we could hear Coach Goolsby telling the others "That was weak the rest of you. Drop and give me 100 pushups and then be ready to run that dance again." "Is he always this harsh" I asked. "He's new this year. I don't know Gabriella but I'd be all for getting out of here if I could" Jesse replied, walking into his dressing room. I walked into mine and changed back into my regular clothes so I could leave.

Jesse caught up with me on the way out and we talked on the way out. I finally drove home, cooked supper and ate, got ready for bed, and put my feet up. I hated heels and these were only three inches. Before long; I was asleep. I had no idea what I was in for or that I was heading down the path of finding my first love.

Jesse's P.O.V

Today I ended up finally meeting Gabriella and the first thought I had when I saw her was '_Damn; she's beautiful.' _I finally got to know her more and I quickly made friends with her. Something about Gabriella had my attention and I was actually interested in maybe dating her. I just didn't want to push my luck just yet. Maybe I would eventually ask her for a sate but I would wait on that for awhile. This would be an interesting time and I hoped that maybe I could win her heart. I knew though that love was never an easy path but I'd do anything to win her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since I had started attending Carmel. Dad had moved in with me. This afternoon was the choir invitational. The chosen choirs that were performing this afternoon were Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. The chosen music was that of the legendary rock band, Queen. Vocal Adrenaline had chosen the hit 'Bohemian Rhapsody' while our rivals had chosen the hit 'Somebody to Love.' They had actually recruited a new member, a blonde guy. We were dressed in blue and white while New Directions wore red and white. I sat with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, waiting for the invitational to begin. I hugged Dad and he wished me the best before it was time for us to perform

I watched as the New Directions did 'Somebody to Love' and Rachel was awful. She clearly had no control with pitch and she always looked like she was going to cry. They finally finished with a polite applause and now; it was our turn. I was actually going to play the piano for this number for a time then Dad would take over so I could join the dancing. We finished the song and got a nice applause as well. The invitational was finally over and we could finally head on home.

Dad and I met up at home and he told me "I was so proud of you Gabriella" "Thanks Dad and how did my piano playing sound" I asked. "Perfection sweetheart; I'm so proud of you for practicing like you do" Dad answered and asked "Do you have any idea when Vocal Adrenaline has Sectionals" as he put his plate in the dishwasher. I looked at the Sectionals calendar and replied "November 16th and we complete against Aural Intensity and the Cantata Angels." "Where is that second group from" Dad asked. "Westerville; that's the group from Crawford Country Day which is Dalton Academy's sister school" I answered. We headed into the dance room Dad sat at the piano while I tied on my ballet slippers.

I began some warm ups while Dad played some accompaniment for me. "Can I ask you a question Gabriella" Dad asked, looking through the shelf with the music. "Sure" I replied, stretching into an arabesque. "What do you think of your dance partner" Jesse" Dad asked, setting up the music and stretching his fingers. "I don't know. Jesse is really nice. Do you think I like him or something" I asked. He started to play the music and replied "Well; I don't know how you feel about him but he sure can't stop paying attention to you. I noticed him giving you that same look that I gave your mother long ago in high school." "That's absurd daddy" I said, making the turns. "I don't know Gabriella. I see it in the way he holds you when you two dance" Dad said, finishing the music and added "By the way; I see no reason why you shouldn't be cast as the Sugar Plum Fairy this year." I smiled and he said "Off to bed with you now. You need your rest for your audition. I nodded and went off to my room. I packed my clothes for class plus my shoes and slippers. I was glad to have been excused from hip hop tonight due to the choir invitational.

Once I was prepared; I changed into my pajamas and laid there for awhile, thinking about what Dad and I had discussed. I laughed to myself, thinking that was impossible. I had thought love would be impossible to find. I was about to be proven extremely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday morning and already 9am. "Hurry up Gabriella. You do have river dance lessons in two hours" Dad called. I jumped up and took a quick shower before getting my dance clothes on and pulling my hair up into a bun. I threw on some cover clothes and we hurried to get a quick breakfast. I checked that I had all I needed after Dad had parked at the studio. "Have a good class baby and break a leg up there in that audition" he told me, hugging me. I smiled, got out and hurried up to my classroom. I sat down, got my shoes on, hurried to my place on the floor, and stretched until class began.

After class; I quickly switched into my ballet slippers and then hurried down the hall for my audition. Master Bryce had all of the auditioning members in one room and that's when I saw Jesse St. James standing next to the wall with the other guys while I was stretching at the bar. He smiled at me and I smiled back. At last; the auditions began. I sat patiently waiting for my turn to dance. Jesse was actually trying out for the title role of the 'Nutcracker' and I watched him dance the battle between the mouse king and the nutcracker. Watching Jesse dance was amazing and before long Master Bryce called "Gabriella Ellis; it's your turn."

I slowly got up as everyone else scooted against the walls and took a deep breath. The music began and I started to perform the 'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy.' After I finished dancing; Master Bryce announced "If you have classes and have already auditioned then head to class. If you haven't; not to worry cause the instructors were given heads up and you can head to class after your audition. If you're still here after auditions are over then I'll come by to tell you your role." I left the ballet room and Jesse followed.

"May I ask why you're following me" I asked. "I just enrolled in ballroom and you look like you know where you're going" Jesse answered. "That's exactly where I'm heading. Come with me" I said, hurrying down the hall. We entered the room and Master Harris said "Just in time Miss Ellis and with you must be Mr. St. James. You two are now partners. Okay; everyone up and let's get ready to salsa!" With that; the lesson began.

We did the salsa for an hour and a half before we started working on swing. At 5pm; we took a break to catch our breath, cool off, get some water, and to use the bathroom if needed. It was quarter to six when Master Bryce came in and pulled me and Jesse aside to announce that Jesse had gotten the title role of the Nutcracker and I would be the Sugarplum Fairy. I couldn't wait to tell Dad that I made the cast. Jesse and I had to return to class at 6pm and we continued to swing dance for the rest of the time in class. I told Jesse that I would see him tomorrow and then threw on my cover clothes and regular shoes before hurrying out to meet Dad.

"How did you do" Dad asked as I got in the car. "I made the role of Sugarplum Fairy" I answered, buckling up. "I'm proud of you. I knew you would make it" Dad said, driving home. "I'm not the only Vocal Adrenaline member in 'Nutcracker.' Jesse made it too. He is the Nutcracker" I commented, taking my hair down. "And you two will have that lovely _pas de deux. _That's going to require a lot of practice" Dad told me as we pulled into the driveway. "He's also in my ballroom class and we're already the leads of Vocal Adrenaline. Do you think there's a particular reason he's hanging around me" I asked.

"I still stand by what I said last night. I really think Jesse is interested in you. Don't close your heart to the possibility. It's time you finally took a chance and see what it's like to date" Dad answered. "Why if love brings heartbreak" I asked as we got out and I headed to unlock the door. "It's part of loving people Gabriella. Sure there are lots of ups and downs but there are those who are lucky enough to never have troubles. The only heartbreak I ever had with your mom was when she died seconds after your first cry the day you were born. It hurt me to know she'd never see how beautiful you have really become. I promise you one thing though. There is someone for you and I know that may not seem real but if you open your heart; it will become real" Dad answered.

We finally said our good nights and got ready for bed. I got in my room after setting the security system and then headed to my dresser to select a nightgown. I took off my cover clothes and then my dance clothes and put those away before sliding the nightgown on. I finally crawled under my covers and fell asleep right away. Could there ever be a chance of true love in my future?


	6. Chapter 6

It was now November 10th and we were six days away from Sectionals and I was a little nervous. I was incredibly scared about dancing in the heels that the girls and I would wear with our dresses so I asked Jesse if he'd meet me during our last classes of the day which for me is history and for him; it's math. Turns out that we both had substitutes and the plan in my history class was a boring movie so Coach Goolsby got us out. All he had to do was tell our substitutes that we had an emergency rehearsal for Sectionals. I had gotten to the auditorium early so I decided to stretch and make sure I was ready.

When I was dressed in my dance clothes; I found a stereo with an I-pod dock and put mine in there. I put on some regular dance shoes and turned my playlist to the music of Queen. As I started stretching; I thought about how Sectionals was rapidly approaching and this time next month; I'd be dancing the role of 'Sugarplum Fairy' in "The Nutcracker". The music just set me free and I didn't have a care. I love when I can dance and feel like I don't have anything to worry about but I had no idea I was being watched.

Jesse's P.O.V

I had just walked into the auditorium and I saw Gabriella dancing. I couldn't help but smile. She was so free spirited and commanding with her movement. I saw she was going into a leap but I saw something was off in the execution. At that second; I rushed on to the stage and caught her. She was surprised and asked "Jesse; when did you get here?" "A few minutes ago; I was watching you dance but when I saw something was about to go wrong; I had to help you" I answered. "Well; I sure appreciate it. You just saved me from potential injury. Do I still get my dancing lessons" Gabriella asked. "Soon as you put your heels on" I told her, helping her stand again.

She sat down and started changing from her jazz shoes to the heels. When she stood; she was wobbling. "Have you walked in heels before" I asked. "Not in heels higher than four inches" Gabriella answered as I caught her. "Alright; let's just try walking" I told her and with that; I helped her adjust to the walking. She seemed to catch on shortly after and took a few steps without me supporting her. We finally started dancing and before long; she was dancing with ease. "Well done Gabriella" I told her just before the others arrived so we could get ready. It didn't take long for us to start rehearsal after ensuring that everyone was present.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Rehearsal went smoothly and I felt more confident than I had ever felt. I was finally ready to take my first steps to overcoming all my shyness that I had ever felt and show that I was more than just a dancer and pianist. I could truly be a leading lady and with this Sectionals; all my dreams were coming true. Dad was looking forward to cheering me on and I knew that mom would be in my heart. We were just getting ready to leave when Jesse asked "Are you busy tomorrow night?" I was in shock and asked "May I ask why first off?"

"I was hoping we could have dinner at Breadstixx" Jesse answered. I blushed and replied "Well in that case; I have Bollywood from 5-7pm and I'm out of the studio in twenty minutes or less." "Okay; meet me at Breadstixx at quarter to eight" Jesse said. "I'd like that" I answered, giving him a smile. Before I walked off; I asked "Hold up; did you just ask me on a date?" "In a way, yes and I was hoping you would say yes. I've been trying to ask you out since we met" Jesse answered.

The blush became heavy and I replied "In that case; I accept calling this a date." "I can't wait then" Jesse commented as he walked me out of the auditorium. Things were sure to be different and I had no idea what I was in for.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight was finally my date with Jesse. I went through my closet to find the perfect dress to wear tonight after class plus I checked that I had everything for class. During school; I did all my class work and just watched the clock anxiously. Jesse and I were excited about going out tonight. At last; the last bell rang and I left school and headed over to the dance academy. I got there, parked, and headed down to the locker room. After changing; I put my school bag away and hung my date dress up, packed my school clothes in my dance tote, and finally headed down to the cafeteria for a light snack. After a light snack of peach yogurt; I hurried upstairs to the studio and started stretching.

Class proceeded like normal until two minutes to seven. I dashed out of the studio and back to the locker room to get ready. I quickly changed into my dress and heels, undid my hair, packed up my dance clothes, grabbed everything, and left the studio. I made the drive to Breadstixx and saw a red corvette pull up just as I pulled in. I watched the corvette and saw Jesse get out. Slowly; I got out and walked toward the door. "You look stunning" Jesse commented. I smiled and replied "Well; you're looking handsome yourself." He grinned and opened the door for me and we headed inside.

We were seated right away and I said "All my life living here and I've never been in here." "You're kidding, right? You don't know what you're missing then" Jesse told me as we placed our drink orders. I scanned the menu and saw exactly what I wanted, the grilled shrimp penne alfredo. I placed my order and waited for Jesse to finish his order before we continued talking. We discovered how much more outside of Vocal Adrenaline and dance that we had in common. We both loved to cook and bake, draw, and going on walks in the rain and sing show tunes on those walks. It was amazing to discover what all we had in common.

Our dinner soon arrived and we just sat there talking and eating. I had to admit that I was actually enjoying myself. Being with Jesse made me feel more open and it was a feeling I really liked. We finally decided to spoil ourselves with a piece of chocolate cake with some vanilla ice cream and two cherries on top. Dessert came and we enjoyed it so much and then Jesse picked up the ticket. "You didn't have to get mine" I commented. "It's what a gentleman does especially on a first date" Jesse told me as he grinned. "Well, thank you" I replied, blushing lightly as I got up and we headed to the front. "Could I escort you home" Jesse asked. "Sure" I replied after our ticket was paid. We got back in our cars and I led the way back to my house. We pulled into the driveway and parked. "You really don't have to walk me to the front door" I said, getting my dance bag and backpack. "Again; I want to" Jesse said, closing the car door for me and leading me to the front door.

We stood there for a moment before I said "I should probably go inside before I get cold." "Wait Gabriella; will you be my girlfriend" Jesse asked. "Of course I will" I answered ash he pulled me into his arms despite my backpack and kissed me. "See you in the morning beautiful and sweet dreams" Jesse said after letting go. I got in the door with my dance bag and backpack and waved him off, watching as corvette pulled out of the driveway. I had no idea what I was about to be in for.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was finally the big day, Sectionals. Crawford Country Day was going to be the host school. I arrived at Carmel that morning and Coach Goolsby had us all sign in for the day to send our names to our teachers to let us know we'd be on a field trip. We finally went in the dressing room and picked up the garment bags with our names on them and then filed out to the bus. I took a front seat due to the fact that I do get motion sickness if I'm not careful. I got my costume bag situated on the floor and then opened my thermos of green tea that Dad had brewed me last night.

I was still really nervous and Jesse looked at me. "You okay sweetheart" he asked, putting his hand on my knee. "I don't know Jesse. I'm really nervous" I answered. "It's normal to be nervous when it's your first competition Gabriella. I remember my first competition and I was leading and my first solo. I saw the audience and thought I was going to pass out" Jesse told me. "What did you do to stop being nervous" I asked.

"I kept two things in mind; winning that trophy and just paying attention to the song and choreography. I learned not to pay attention to the audience" Jesse answered. "I guess that could work" I told him. "You could think of me. After all; I'll be thinking of you while we're out there" Jesse added. I blushed softly as the bus finally stopped and we grabbed our costume bags and got off the bus. I took my thermos and followed the others to the school's dance classroom so we could change and stretch. I finally changed into the white dress and shoes and put on a little makeup. When all of us were ready; we left to take our seats. I saw my dad come in and I got to hug him before going to sit with the others. Now it was time to wait for our turn to take the stage.

It seemed like forever but it was finally time for us to head backstage and wait for our turn. We got up, filed backstage, and prepared to go on. I silently said my prayers before the lights went dim and the curtains were closed. I watched as the others took their places since I was not part of this number. The host finally said "Please welcome our final group today, the two time Nationals champs from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline. I smiled as the curtains opened and I watched Jesse as he performed 'Ready for Love'.

**Thought that I would never love another  
>Till the day my eyes saw you<br>No I yeah I'm feeling like a giddy little kid in a candy store and I,  
>I want more, thinking that you feel it<br>But I need to be sure**

**Are you ready for love, do you have enough?  
>I can take it all can you give it up<br>Baby are you ready for love?  
>Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?<br>Cause if you ain't you better tell me now  
>Baby are you ready for love?<strong>

**I'm counting every minute till I get another  
>Kiss from you, I admit it I'm a little bit afraid but I'm gonna try<br>Cause this is just so right  
>Don't waste another moment baby tell me tonight<br>You better listen cause I'm serious**

**Are you ready for love, do you have enough?  
>I can take it all can you give it up<br>Baby are you ready for love?  
>Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?<br>Cause if you ain't you better tell me now  
>Baby are you ready for love?<strong>**  
><strong> 

The song made me smile and I applauded when it was over. I knew then that it was time to get ready for the duet that Jesse and I had worked so hard on. My heart was beginning to race. It was time to take my place in my first Sectionals and show what I had learned.

Jesse's P.O.V

I finished my solo and then waited for the applause to slow. Gabriella was waiting off to the side and she gave me a smile. The lights changed as the others joined their partners. Now I had to bring Gabriella out on stage. "Ready" I mouthed as music began. She nodded and I walked over to her and held my hand out. She took my hand and we walked on stage, singing our duet and following the choreography. I turned to face her and began singing.

Gabriella:

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile 

Jesse:  
>I've never opened up to anyone<br>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
>We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow <p>

Together:  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>No, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight 

Gabriella:  
>I know that if we give this a little time<br>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
>It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right<em><br>_  
>Together:<br>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<p>

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight 

Jesse:

I know it's time to leave  
>But you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight 

Together:  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight<p>

After singing; everyone applauded us and we left the stage. I hugged Gabriella and the judges left to deliberate while the audience got up and the groups went to the areas where they had gotten ready. We had just gotten backstage and I saw Gabriella with her dad. "Hello Mr. Ellis" I greeted. "Hello Jesse; I take it you are coming to take Gabriella to 'Nutcracker' practice tonight" her dad asked. "Yes sir and I'll make sure she's back home safely" I answered. "Alright then; break a leg and I'll see you later" he dad told her before he hugged her again and returned to his seat.

Deliberations were up and it was time to return to the stage. The other groups returned to the stage after us and I stood beside Gabriella. The host finally got the envelope and said "Here are our results. In third place we have the Cantata Angels from Crawford Country Day. Second place goes to Aural Intensity. That means our Sectionals champions are Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High!" We were all jumping for joy and left the stage. Coach Goolsby was most pleased and we hurried to pick up our bags of clothes and I grabbed my thermos. We didn't care that we were still in uniform and returned to school. When we got back to school; we hurried in and picked up our school work and left. I could only hope now that nothing would fall apart but I would soon learn that I was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now two week before Christmas break and 'Nutcracker' had gone well. Right now; I was heading to the auditorium to dance and had just walked in when I saw something that I wish I hadn't. It was Jesse and Andrea and they were kissing. I was so devastated that I ran out, letting the door slam behind me, grabbed my records from the office, and returned to McKinley. My heart was totally broken and there was no way that I was ever going to forgive Jesse. I finally arrived at McKinley, registered for next semester, and even managed to get my original locker back.

I heard the New Directions singing so I walked down to the choir room. I was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't in there and I found out that she and her dads had left when their house was foreclosed after Sectionals where they had tied against the Warblers. Dad was glad to see me back and I asked Mr. Schue "Need one more voice?" They nodded happily so I handed Dad some music and the band picked up on it right away as they waited for the cue. I took a breath and finally sang 'Listen to Your Heart.'

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah<br>You've built a love but that love falls apart  
>Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark<p>

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
>But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye<p>

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah<br>They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
>The feeling of belonging to your dreams<p>

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
>But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye<p>

And there are voices that want to be heard  
>So much to mention but you can't find the words<br>The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
>When love was wilder than the wind<p>

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
>But listen to your heart before<p>

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
>But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye<p>

Listen to your heart  
>Listen to your heart<br>Listen to your heart

After singing; they gladly welcomed me and I vowed I would lead them to victory no matter what. I sat with the group and tried to be happy but I was hurting inside. I could only hope that the pain would dull and I'd open my heart to another. I had no idea that this was about to turn into a pursuit of a second chance.

Jesse's P.O.V

The second I heard the auditorium door slamming I was in trouble. I pushed Andrea off and asked "Why the hell did you kiss me?" "You sure didn't seem to mind" Andrea answered. "Only because you caught me off guard when you knew damn well that I was dating Gabriella! She saw us and now she thinks that I was cheating on her. You dare to speak to me again and I'll see to it that you are off Vocal Adrenaline and I'll make you confess that you were the one who cost the team our leading female" I threatened, running out of the auditorium to find Gabriella. I soon found out that her locker was open and empty and her records were gone. I knew there was only one other place she'd go besides her house and that was McKinley.

I hurried to McKinley quickly and knew the only room she'd be in was the choir room so I ran down the hall and found her. I felt the glare of every eye watching me and I saw her. "Gabriella; can we talk" I asked. "What is there to talk about cheater" she asked in reply. I took her hand and told her the truth about Andrea catching me off guard and kissing me and how I had tried to push her away. I told Gabriella how she was the only girl that mattered to me and Andrea was nothing. When I finished; she just looked at me and said "Get out liar!" She nodded to the band and said "You'll never earn my forgiveness Jesse and will forever be someone that I used to know" and we sang one last time together.

**Jesse:**  
>Now and then I think of when we were together<br>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
>Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**Gabriella:**  
>You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness<br>Like resignation to the end, always the end  
>So, when we found that we could not make sense<br>Well, you said that we would still be friends  
>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over<p>

**Jesse:**  
>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
>No, you didn't have to (stoop so low)<br>Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number)  
>I guess that I don't (need that though)<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Both:**

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<br>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
>But I don't wanna live that way,<br>reading into every word you say  
>You said that you could let it go<br>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

**Both:**  
>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>(Oh-Oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>(Ohhh) And I don't even need your love<br>(Oh-Oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
>(Ohhh) No, you didn't have to stoop so low<br>(Oh-Oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>(Ohhh) I guess that I don't need, that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Jesse:**  
>Somebody, (<strong>Band Members:<strong> I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

**Gabriella (with Band Members):**  
>Now you're just somebody (that I used to know)<p>

**Jesse:**  
>Somebody, (<strong>Band Members:<strong> I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

**Gabriella (with Band Members):**  
>Now you're just somebody (that I used to know)<p>

**Both:**  
>I used to know<br>That I used to know  
>I used to know<p>

Gabriella's P.O.V

After we finished; I looked at Jesse and said "Get out of the choir room and out of my life. If I ever catch you near me; I'll probably pound you beyond recognition. Rest assured; that Nationals trophy will be ours. Vocal Adrenaline will never be able to show their faces again." I turned to my dad and asked "Anything you want to add father?" "Yes; there is. Jesse; you really blew it with my daughter. I really thought you would be the one for her. Good luck ever getting a second chance if she ever believes you" Dad replied.

With that; Finn and Puck gladly escorted Jesse out of the room. I watched them throw him out and I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could finally begin a new and forget my life at Carmel. Would I ever see that I had been wrong to not believe Jesse?


	10. Chapter 10

We were back in school on January 7th and preparing for Regionals was what was on our minds. Today though was February 14th aka Valentine's Day and I had no point to celebrate today. During most of the morning; I saw Finn looking at me and he'd smile at me. I blushed lightly and when we were in the choir room; Finn went to the front and gave me a wink. "Gabriella; this is for you" he said, going over to the drums and he began singing that familiar Rick Springfield tune 'Jessie's Girl'.

Jessie is a friend  
>Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<p>

And she's watching him with those eyes,  
>And she's loving him with that body I just know it,<br>And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>Wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her<br>But the point is probably moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes,  
>And she's loving him with that body I just know it,<br>And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that  
>Like Jessie's girl<br>I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find a woman<br>Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
>Wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<br>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find a woman like that<br>Like Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<br>I want I want Jessie's girl

When he finished; he looked at me and asked "May I treat you to dinner at Breadstixx tonight?" "I'd like that" I answered. Just then; the door opened and there stood Jesse. He came in and looked at me I fought the urge to go rip his throat out and he started singing.

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Baby, please try to forgive me<br>Stay here don't put out the glow  
>Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker<br>You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
>I was tryin' to be someone<br>I played my part, kept you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart<p>

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
>So heal me I can't win this war, oh no<br>Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
>You can save me from the man I've become<p>

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
>I was tryin' to be someone<br>I played my part, kept you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart<p>

I'm here with my confession  
>Got nothing to hide no more<br>I don't know where to start  
>But to show you the shape of my heart<p>

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
>I never wanna play the same old part<br>I'll keep you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart<p>

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
>I was tryin' to be someone<br>I played my part, kept you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart<p>

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
>I was tryin' to be someone<br>I played my part, kept you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart<p>

Show you the shape of my heart

When he finished; I jumped out of my seat, turned him around, and literally kicked him out of the room as I shouted "Get out and stop trying to apologize! I'm done listening to you." I closed the door. I looked at the others and said "I'm sorry about the interruption." "Let me go if I need to go all Lima Heights on him" Santana offered. "Gladly" I replied.

We had the rest of our meeting and then went to the rest of our classes. I was eager to go out with Finn tonight and we'd also see the Warblers as they were the special singing guests tonight. "Shall I pick you up at 6:30pm" Finn asked. "That would be great Finn. Here's my address" I replied, giving him a piece of paper with my address. "Thank you and I'll see you tonight" Finn told me as we left school for the day. Dad followed me home and I made him a nice supper.

After Dad finished; I hurried up to my room to get ready for tonight. I finally pulled out my strapless pink dress and a pair of sparkling silver heels. I had just gotten the dress on and the heels on when Dad called "Baby girl; are you ready? Finn will be here in ten minutes." "Almost" I replied, putting my lip gloss on. I heard the bell ring and then Dad saying "Hi Finn; please come in" before he called upstairs "Gabriella; your date is here!" "Coming" I called, grabbing my white cardigan and hurrying down.

"Hi Finn; wow you look nice" I complimented. "And you look beautiful" Finn replied. I finally left with him and he drove down to Breadstixx. We talked as we rode to the restaurant and he helped me out after parking. "Thank you" I said, giving him a smile. We walked into the restaurant and sat down with Mike and Tina as well as Sam and Quinn to enjoy the evening as the Warblers took the stage to sing some of their famous acapella and one of them was watching Santana. I actually ended up enjoying the evening out with Finn and we did get to know more about each other.

After dinner and dessert; he paid and we left and he helped me back into his truck and we left, jamming out to the love songs on the radio as he drove me home. He pulled into the driveway and said "I had a good time tonight." "I did too. Thank you for this evening" I replied. "May I walk you to the door" he asked. "If you'd like to" I replied. He got out, helped me out, and led me to the door. I saw Dad's shadow in the living room which meant he was waiting up even though I had asked that he didn't.

"I guess this is good night" I said, putting my hand on the door knob. "Wait; I know this sounds silly but may I kiss you good night" Finn asked. That question stopped me in my tracks but I simply replied "Okay." He gently tilted my face up to his and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt a blush creeping up and we let go. That night; I became Finn's girlfriend but things were about to get very interesting on our way to Nationals including a most unexpected intrusion that I didn't count on.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now March 14th and today was the biggest day for us: Regionals. I was really nervous as I got in my blue dress and tied the black ribbon in the back. I finally slid my leggings on and then changed into my leggings before putting my shoes on. I finally brushed my hair and put my makeup on. I was so nervous as we stood around the dressing room, getting ready to perform. We finally heard Mr. Schue say "Alright New Directions; it's time Go ahead and head to places. Sam and Gabriella; hurry up to make your entrance and break a leg especially with your original song." Finn gave me a soft kiss before I followed Mr. Schue and Sam to the back of the theatre so that we could make our entrance through the audience. I looked over at Sam and he mouthed 'Nervous?' I just nodded and made the motion that indicated that I felt extremely nauseated.

'You'll be fine' Sam mouthed back. We waited for a moment as we heard the host say "Please welcome our final choir from William McKinley High School, the New Directions." At that moment; we heard the piano cue and I saw Sam open the curtains on his side and with that; our duet began.

**Sam:**

**Chances are you'll find me  
>Somewhere on your road tonight<br>Seems I always end up driving by  
>Ever since I've known you<br>It seems you're on my way**

**All the rules of logic don't apply  
>I long to see you in the night<br>Be with you 'til morning light**

_Gabriella:_

_I remember clearly how you looked  
>The night we met<br>I recall your laughter and your smile  
>I remember how you made me<br>Feel so at ease  
>I remember all your grace and your style<em>

_And now you're all I long to see  
>You've come to mean so much to me<em>

_**Both:**_

_**Chances are I'll see you  
>In my dreams tonight<br>You'll be smiling like the night we met  
>Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer<br>All I have**_

_**You're the only one I can't forget**_

**Sam:**

**Baby you're the best I've ever met**

_**Both:**_

_**And I'll be dreaming of the future  
>And hoping you'll be by my side<strong>_

**Sam:**

**And in the morning I'll be longing for the night**

_**Both:**_

_**For the night**_

_**Chances are I'll see you  
>Somewhere in my dreams tonight<br>You'll be smiling like the night we met  
>Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer<br>All I have**_

_**You're the only one I can't forget  
>Baby you're the best I've ever met<strong>_

When we finished; the curtain opened and we joined the others. I was nervous about performing this original song but this summed up everything we had endured that had led us to this moment. With a nod to the band; we began our original song that we called 'Loser Like Me'.

**Gabriella:**  
>Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero<br>(**Santana:** huh) But hey!

**Gabriella with Santana and Brittany:**  
>Everyone you wanna be,<br>Probably started off like me

**Gabriella:**  
>You may say that I'm a freak show,<br>(**Santana: **I don't care) But, hey!

**Gabriella with Santana and Brittany:**  
>Give it just a little time,<br>I bet you're gonna change your mind

**Gabriella:**  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take

**Gabriella and Finn:**  
>That's right<p>

**Gabriella with Santana and Brittany:**  
>'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>And I'll just look away<p>

**Gabriella and Finn:**  
>That's right<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth (<strong>Finn and Gabriella:<strong> So everyone can hear)  
>Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (<strong>Finn and Gabriella:<strong> Baby, I don't care)  
>Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,<p>

**Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>You wanna be,<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me,<br>A loser like me.

**Finn:**  
>Push me up against the locker<p>

**Finn with New Directions:**  
>And, hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss

**Finn:**  
>I'm not thinking 'bout you haters<p>

**Finn with New Directions:**  
>'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar.<br>I'll see you when you wash my car.

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>It ain't so hard to take.<p>

**Gabriella and Finn:**  
>That's right. <p>

Gabriella** with New Directions:**  
>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name.<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>And I'll just look away.<p>

**Gabriella and Finn:**  
>That's right.<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth (<strong>Finn and Gabriella:<strong> So everyone can hear)  
>Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (<strong>Finn and Gabriella:<strong> Baby, I don't care)  
>Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,<p>

**Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>You wanna be,<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me,<br>A loser like me.

**Gabriella:**  
>A loser like me.<p>

**Brittany with New Direction Girls (Finn with New Direction Boys):**  
>Hey, you, over there, (oh! oh!)<br>Keep the "L" up in the air (oh! oh!)  
>Hey, you, over there, (oh! oh!)<br>Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care (oh! oh!)  
>You can throw your sticks, (oh! oh!)<br>And you can throw your stones (oh! oh!)  
>Like a rocket just watch me go yeah (oh! oh!)<br>L-O-S-E-R, (oh! oh!)

**Brittany and Finn with New Directions:**  
>I can only be who I are!<p>

**New Directions:**  
>(<strong>Gabriella:<strong> Yeah!)  
>Just (<strong>Gabriella: <strong>Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. (**Finn and Gabriella: **So everyone can hear)

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (<strong>Finn and Rachel: <strong>Baby, I don't care)  
>Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,<p>

**Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>You wanna be,<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me,<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Just (<strong>Mercedes<strong>: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me  
>And run your mouth (<strong>Gabriella, Mercedes and Finn: <strong>So everyone can hear)  
>Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (<strong>Gabriella, Mercedes and Finn: <strong>Baby, I don't care)  
>Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Oh)  
>You are not me (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Be)

**Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>you wanna be<br>A loser like me,

**Gabriella:**  
>A loser like me,<p>

**New Directions:**  
>A loser like me,<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>A loser like me,<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>A loser like me.<p>

After singing; we had a plan and got those big slushie cups and filled them red confetti to toss. On cue; we tossed the confetti into the audience. The audience absolutely loved us and we left the stage, feeling pretty good about our performance.

Finn and I met backstage and he picked me up and twirled me around. "You sounded amazing out there" Finn told me, hugging me tightly. "As did you Finn; we've so got this victory in the bag" I commented. "I know we will and you still sounded amazing" Finn replied. We finally returned to the stage and waited for the results. The host finally handed out the awards and we took first place. This meant that we would be heading to New York in April which meant raising money for our travels. Right now; we couldn't worry because tonight was all about celebrating.

I returned to the dressing room and heard the others murmuring. "What's going on" I asked. "You have a rose Gabriella" Tina replied. "Are you sure it's mine" I asked, coming over to the table. "It was on a slip with your name" Santana replied. I picked up the rose and saw there was no name on the note and the message simply read 'I love you'. I stroked the purple ribbon and smelled the rose. I finally laid the rose down long enough to remove my makeup and then left the backstage area with the others. I walked beside Finn and asked "Did you leave me the rose?" "No I didn't but I did plan to treat you to dinner" Finn answered. I had no idea now who the rose could have been from until I saw a shadow in the corner but what made me stop was the sound of the stranger in the shadow.

Jesse's P.O.V

I hadn't given up on winning Gabriella's heart back I knew she'd probably have me kicked out of the theater if she knew I was here. Just before they went on and were waiting in the wings; I snuck into their dressing room and quickly left in time to see them begin the duet. Listening to Gabriella sing that beautiful duet made me wish that it was me singing with her. I waited patiently during the entire intermission and applauded at the end when New Directions won. I joined the standing ovation and I had to admit that I was impressed with the original song. It was better than anything I could ever attempt to write.

Quietly; I followed and watched from a corner in the theater as Finn put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. She was now carrying the rose that I had left her. I realized that in order for her to be happy; I had to let her go but I couldn't. Suddenly; a song came to mind and in the quiet of the theatre; I began singing.

She used to cry when I'd come home late  
>She couldn't buy the lies I told<br>All she wanted was to be needed  
>Someone that she could call her own<p>

The love I know I took for granted  
>Until she walked out of my door<br>Too little too late to say I'm sorry  
>'Cause she's not cryin' anymore<p>

She's not cryin' anymore  
>She ain't lonely any longer<br>There's a smile upon her face  
>A new love takes my place<br>She's not cryin' anymore

I hear she's really doin' well now  
>She's picked herself up off the ground<br>I wasn't there when I was needed  
>But I was there to let her down<p>

Sometimes you know I feel so foolish  
>If I knew then what I know now<br>Another tear would never fall  
>'Cause I'd give our love my all<br>If we could work things out somehow

She's not cryin' anymore  
>She ain't lonely any longer<br>There's a smile upon her face  
>A new love takes my place<br>She's not cryin' anymore

She's not cryin' anymore  
>She ain't lonely any longer<br>There's a smile upon her face  
>A new love takes my place<br>She's not cryin' anymore

There's a smile upon her face  
>A new love takes my place<br>She's not cryin' any more

During the song; I saw her looking around and I believe she knew it was me singing. When I hit the last note; I had decided that I wasn't giving up on winning Gabriella back. I knew the McKinley High prom was coming up soon and so was Nationals. These were my last two chances. I knew that I had to make one of these the moment that would make her see that I truly love her or I would lose my dream come true.


	12. Chapter 12

I was so excited this week because Prom was coming up. Finn and I were going together and best of all; he and I were up for junior king and queen. I had gone with Kurt and the other New Directions girls dress shopping while Kurt went as fashion consultant. We were all happy that Kurt was back but I had to be filled in on why he had left in the first place. At any rate; I was glad to get to know him and he was now my best friend. I was still upset about seeing Jesse in dance class that I had asked for a partner switch which had been granted. Tonight though; was all about having fun and I was not going to let memories of Jesse St. Cheater spoil my special prom night.

I had spent the whole week rehearsing my song for prom because we had been asked to perform. Blaine Anderson from Dalton was coming as Kurt's guest and was even going to sing. That was going to be interesting. I spent today also running through my song a couple more times and was now going through it while I was getting dressed. I was not sure whether I should believe Jesse since he was still not giving up but I honestly believed that he had made the move on Andrea. I was also not quite as happy with Finn. He was a great friend but the spark of a relationship wasn't there. I hoped he and I could go back to being friends and I figured I'd ask him that later.

After I was dressed; I gave myself the once over and Dad called "Time to go Gabriella. Finn is waiting for you and I would like to get some pictures before you two head off." "Coming" I called as I dabbed a little perfume on my neck. I left my room and saw Finn was dressed nicely in a tux with a lemon yellow vest to match my dress. Finn smiled as soon as he saw me and said "You look stunning as always." He slid the corsage on my wrist as my dad took a few pictures. We finally stepped outside and I saw a horse drawn carriage "I kind of thought a limo was over done" Finn commented. "It will be memorable, that's for sure" I replied. We finally got in the carriage and started off.

When we got to the school; Finn was given a pager for when we were ready to leave. We finally walked into the school and joined the party. The evening was spent talking to our friends and dancing unless we were singing. Finn and I danced most of the time and then I was up to sing after Blaine. I had no idea how I was going to be able to top his smooth singing but tonight was not a night for competition. I finally heard the band begin to play so I just sang and had fun. After I finished; I got a nice applause and then went to dance with Finn some more. There was ten minutes until the crowning of the prom royalty. Finn had excused himself to the bathroom so I stayed against the wall. I was admiring the Queen's tiaras when I felt a hand clasp my wrist and I was taken outside.

"What the heck is going on" I asked. "Gabriella; I have to talk to you" Jesse replied, turning me to face him. "So; you had to kidnap me just before the crowning of prom royalty? Do you realize how embarrassing this is? This is humiliating Jesse. I'm not going to forgive you for cheating on and even if I was; this crossed the line and blew any hope of a second chance" I told him as I broke free. He grabbed my hand one last time and asked "Will you at least hear me out, please?"

"No, now get out of here before I call the police" I answered, turning around and heading back into the gym. I found Finn waiting where I had just been standing. "Are you alright" Finn asked. "Yeah; I'm okay. Jesse came and tried to talk to me, well apologize but I told him I'd call the police if he didn't leave" I answered. "Good for you Gabriella. Listen, can we talk after the dance" Finn asked. "Of course and it's a good thing you said that cause I need to talk to you" I answered. "Will all candidates for prom royalty please report to the stage" Principal Figgins called.

Finn and I walked up to the stage and stood between Sam and Quinn as well as David Karofsky and Santana Lopez. Karofsky was named junior king but somehow Kurt was named queen. There was a whole moment of embarrassment as Karofsky ran out before Blaine came on to the floor to dance with Kurt. The night didn't end on a sour note since I took home the tiara for junior prom princess ensuring me a chance at prom queen for my senior year. When the dance was over; Finn and I got back in the carriage to head back to my place.

The carriage stopped at my house and Finn helped me out before dismissing the carriage. "How are you getting home" I asked. "My truck is parked at Burt's garage. It's only 20 minutes from here" Finn answered. We stood on my porch a moment before I asked "Can we go back to being friends?" There was a look of relief on Finn's face and he replied "Of course we can Gabriella. That's what I wanted to ask you too. I'd like for us to continue being friends." I smiled and gave him a hug before he left.

I watched him leave before closing the door. "How was the dance" Dad asked "It was nice though some students thought it would be funny to make Kurt the junior prom queen. It was embarrassing but worse for Karofsky, who is still in the closet and would rather remain that way" I replied. "That was awful and Kurt is such a good student. He's a very talented singer" Dad commented. "I know and I felt so bad for him. One good thing happened though. I was the junior prom princess and that puts me in the running for senior prom queen" I replied.

Dad hugged me and told me "Get some rest and I'll call the studio so that they'll know that you're not going to be in classes next week due to Nationals. Do you still want to go to class tomorrow though?" "Not really" I answered. "Alright then; I'll let them know. You work so hard as it is Gabriella that you've earned the rest" Dad told me. I smiled and took my heels off before heading to my room. I got in my room, changed into my sleeping clothes, washed my face, straightened my hair, and laid down. I thought about my encounter with Jesse tonight but brushed it aside. I had no idea what really lay ahead while I would be in New York.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now the week of Nationals and I couldn't believe that I was here in New York. The group and I had taken our final exams the week before since we'd be gone and everyone else was stuck at home. I looked around New York, stunned by every beautiful sight and all the buildings. Tomorrow would be the first preliminary round and if we made it to the final round; then we would have to come up with a great original song. We figured that if we were out and checking out the city; it would inspire us to come up with a great song We took the ferry out to Liberty Island and some of the group even climbed the statue while I was among those who stayed on the ground with Artie.

After the ferry ride back; we went to see Time Square and then Kurt accompanied me to see the American Ballet Academy as long as I promised to go with him to see the Vogue building. When we arrived at the studio; we were shown around and I mentioned my training and the teacher that was showing us around led me to the headmaster's office and I was permitted to come in and dance for the headmaster. I was thankful I was in easy clothes to move in and Kurt came in to watch. After I danced; the headmaster gave me a pamphlet about their senior year scholarship program that would have coming up here either during Christmas or spring break and dance to see if I would be eligible to dance here for college. I had to admit that the thought of that did sound exciting. Kurt and I finally saw the Vogue building and then we rejoined the group. By that time; the sun was setting and all the lights were coming on. We saw the lights and reflected on our adventure which led us to the title 'Light Up the World.' We started discussing lyrics while Puck, Sam, and Artie were strumming out chords for the song and I would occasionally play the piano and Finn would tap out a rhythm with his drumsticks so that we could help the band with the music.

It took us about two hours but we finally had the music and the lyrics. We took everything to the band and started working on the music, playing the idea we had. After awhile; we had the tune just right and they had us leave so they could work on trying to finish learning our preliminary song which was the classic 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' that had been an Elvis classic until it was remixed by the pop group A*Teens and the remix was what we were using. We finally went down to get dinner and started eating. After dinner; I went back to my room to shower before bed. Little did I know what I was about to be in for. I finally got rid of my clothes and started the shower to wash the travel away.

Jesse's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Dustin had kept to the idea of doing IV drips for Nationals week. I don't take to kindly to needles plus I was tired of using steroids. It was illegal and especially for competitions. I could hear Coach Goolsby coming so I had to escape. I saw the air duct so I got up and silently crawled away. I heard him calling me but I wasn't going to respond. I had a feeling though that he'd tear this hotel apart to try and find me just to administer this monstrous cocktail that would ruin me later.

I kept crawling to who knows where but I finally found a room on an upper floor and heard a shower running. '_I'll take it'_ I thought to myself, jumping out of the vent and looking around. From the way the room was organized and the perfume on the dresser told me the occupant was female. I smelled the perfume and recognized it right away. It was the jasmine perfume of the only love of my life, Gabriella. I heard the shower stopping but there was no place to hide.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I turned off the shower and had my hair wrapped in a towel and my robe on. I applied some lotion and took the hairbrush out of the drawer and started brushing my hair before I turned on the hair dryer to finish the process. I had just turned the dryer off when I thought I heard something in my room. I made sure my robe was tied tightly and slowly opened the door. Cautiously; I looked around, praying there wasn't a burglar in my room. I walked toward the bed and a figure shot up and I gasped. "Jesse; what the hell are you doing in my room and for that matter; how did you get in here" I asked.

"I got in through the air duct but I had to escape Gabriella. Coach Goolsby was trying to give me steroids. I wasn't kidding about Vocal Adrenaline's practice and I've gone to show choir board to get Vocal Adrenaline out of competition for good" Jesse replied. "That's nice but I thought I made it clear that we were done" I told him. "Gabriella; hear me out. I hate Andrea and I would never go out with her. She kissed me by force and I was pushing her off. I don't want to be with anyone but you. You are the only girl that matters to me and I mean that" Jesse pleaded. Right at that moment; my robe started to come untied and I said "Cover your eyes Jesse." When he had done so; I changed into my nightgown before I asked "Is all that you just told me the truth?"

"Yes Gabriella; every bit of it is the truth. I want you to come back to me. You are the only one I want" Jesse told me, holding me close. "I'll have to think about this Jesse. I have to know that you really mean this" I told him. Just then; a loud knock came at my door and I told Jesse "Hide in my closet and be really quiet." I got him in the closet and then went to the door. It was Dustin Goolsby and I asked "What do you want?" "Is Jesse in here? I know you two are dating" he told me. "No; I wouldn't let my sorry ex in here. Now; I kindly suggest that you leave this instant or I will call security and have thrown out for disrupting my rest" I told him, slamming the door.

I waited a moment before opening the closet and telling Jesse "It's safe but you'd best stay in here with me tonight but leave before sunrise or before I have to leave for rehearsal." "Alright and I'll take the couch Gabriella. Thank you for protecting me tonight" he said. "It's no trouble but let's not mention what you almost saw" I replied. "Already forgotten" Jesse replied, removing his shoes and stretching out on the couch. I made sure he was fully asleep before I crawled into bed.

I looked over at him sleeping so innocently and I thought about what he had told me. I realized he really meant his apology and I had been wrong all along Now that I knew he was for real; we could mend our relationship and try not to let anything stand in our way. I finally turned out the light and fell asleep; dreaming of winning Nationals and hoping that I would be able to happy with Jesse once again.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up around 8am and I saw Jesse was gone so I hoped he had successfully gotten past his coach and back to his room. I heard a knock at the door and Mr. Schue yelling "Get up; it's time to get ready for the preliminary. This is for the choosing of the top 10!" I hurried up, brushed my teeth, and packed my spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the bottom of my makeup case. I finally dressed in jeans and a top along with a pair of flats, grabbed the bag with my first prelim uniform, and hurried down to join the others for breakfast. I decided to keep the fact that Jesse had been in my room last night a secret. I really hoped that nobody had heard what went on last night as I sat down with the others.

Sadly; I was wrong because Mr. Schue asked "Gabriella; what did Dustin Goolsby want with you last night?" "He said that Jesse disappeared and thought he was with me. Jesse must have not told him that he and I were over and I was no longer with Vocal Adrenaline" I replied. "Interesting because after Goolsby left; I thought I heard another voice in your room" Quinn told me. The others looked at me and I blushed deeply and replied "Okay; Jesse was in my room last night hiding from Goolsby. Jesse has been trying to apologize to me since Valentine's Day." "Are you two getting back together" Kurt asked.

They all looked at me again and I replied "I really don't know. He told me he was trying to push the other girl off and I'm starting to believe him. I told him though that I'd have to know that he really meant what he told me." "If he's been doing all that and willing to betray Goolsby like that then he really means business" Santana commented. "I guess so and I kind of miss what he and I had" I replied. "Then for crying out loud; get back together with him" Kurt said as all of us got up to leave and then we could get ready for the prelim and then we took a bus and headed to the theatre for our rehearsal time.

After getting to the theatre; we checked in and hurried to the dressing room to get ready. The guys took the second part of the dressing room so they could change while the girls and I had the front part of the dressing room and we got our makeup on. I thought about how good Jesse had always been to me and how I missed his sweet kisses I smiled to myself and I knew that it wouldn't be long before Jesse and I would get back together. I followed the group into the auditorium and we got comfortable in our row before the prelim began.

Jesse's P.O.V

I was backstage with the others of Vocal Adrenaline, getting ready to perform. I had already picked the perfect song for today for our last performance and way to express to Gabriella how much I missed her. We were introduced and then the curtain opened and I saw Gabriella. Our eyes met and I took the mic. The music finally began and I took a silent breath before I began singing.

Look at me, darlin'  
>Look in my eyes<br>As well as you know me  
>You fill my wild<br>Words don't come easy  
>From a man's broken heart<br>To think that I love you  
>You'd even have to part<p>

Lonely  
>Yes my world was so lonely<br>Till you  
>Walked into my life<br>And now there's a sigh  
>And tears fill our eyes<br>'Cause there ain't  
>No good goodbye<br>Baby, mmm, my baby  
>There ain't no good goodbye<p>

Mmm hmm hmm  
>Mmm hmm hmm<br>Mmm hmm hmm  
>Mmm hmm hmm<br>Mmm hmm  
>Mmm hmm hmm<br>Mmm hmm hmm  
>Mmm hmm hmm<br>Mmm hmm hmm  
>Mmm hmm<p>

Lonely  
>Yes my world was so lonely<br>Till you  
>Walked into my life<br>And now there's a sigh  
>And tears fill our eyes<br>'Cause there ain't  
>No good goodbye<br>Baby, mmm, my baby  
>There ain't no good goodbye <p>

As I sang; I hoped it was clear to Gabriella that I had missed her. Despite the lights; I could see her eyes and the glistening reflection of a single tear resting on her flawless cheeks. I knew though those tears weren't tears of sadness but tears of happiness. I planned to talk to her after the prelim was over. We finished the song and waited until the lights went black. I dashed off stage and waited for the moment that I could talk to Gabriella.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I was so touched by Jesse's solo and it was clear that there really hadn't been any 'good' in 'goodbye'. I couldn't wait to talk to him after the prelim and tell him that we should get back together. Right now; we had to get backstage and get ready to perform. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach but I knew that I had to feel the music in my heart. I closed my eyes to get my head focused on the song but I was interrupted when Quinn said "Gabriella; Jesse wants to speak to you a minute." "Alright" I replied, going over to where Jesse was waiting in the shadows and I smiled.

He embraced me as soon as I had joined him. "Was that song an acceptable apology" he asked. "What does this tell you" I asked in reply, capturing his lips in a kiss. We let go to breathe and he replied "I think it's a yes." "You got that right" I told him. He smiled and asked "Does this mean that you and I can be a couple once again?" "Of course Jesse" I replied, kissing him again. "Excellent Gabriella and I came to tell you to blow those judges out of their seats. You're always amazing. Go show those judges what they're dealing with" Jesse told me as my fellow members signaled to me. "I'll be back soon" I told him and I followed the others out to the stage and we got in our arrangement behind the curtain and then waited to be introduced. We finally heard "Please welcome to the stage, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio: the New Directions!" At last; the music finally began and we started performing our choice number.

Gabriella & New Directions

just can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay would it be a sin  
>If I can't help falling in love with you<p>

Like a river flows to the sea  
>So it goes, some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<br>Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love with you<p>

Like a river flows to the sea  
>So it goes, some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<br>Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<br>For I can't help falling in love, falling in love with you

Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
>I just can't help falling in love with you<br>Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
>I just can't help falling in love with you<p>

Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
>I just can't help falling in love with you<br>Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
>I just can't help falling in love with you <p>

We finally finished our performance and got off the stage as soon as the lights were black. We wouldn't know who the top 10 choirs were until tomorrow morning.

Jesse abandoned his group to walk with me back to the hotel. About halfway back; he ended up having to carry me back up to my room. I was about to walk back into my room when Jesse said "I've done it Gabriella. Nobody but me, you, and the show choir board know about Vocal Adrenaline's disqualification. They will leave but I am staying here with you." "What about Coach" I started to say but Jesse cut me off and said "Don't worry about Coach Goolsby. I'm done following his orders. Let's just say that for my senior year; I'll be singing a different tune." "What does that mean" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "You'll find out when the school year begins" Jesse replied, giving me that sly grin.

I finally walked back into my room and changed for bed. I really hoped that we had impressed the judges. The other of half of the states was being evaluated right now. The list of the final 10 would be posted at the theatre we had been in tonight before noon. All that mattered to me thought was that Jesse and I were back together and I hoped we would never break up again.


	15. Chapter 15

We were getting ready to meet in Santana's room and decide who would go with Mr. Schue to check the list of the top 10. I finally agreed to walk with him so I left and returned to my room so I could dress and then I followed Mr. Schue to the theatre while everyone else would dress and wait in our rehearsal room at the hotel. We got the theatre and Mr. Schue asked "Gabriella; would you like to check the list or should I?" "I'll do it" I replied, walking over to the list. It took me two times of reading the list before I saw that we were actually in the top 10. I finally walked back over to Mr. Schue and he asked "What's the verdict?"

"We're in the top 10" I replied. Mr. Schue breathed a sigh of relief and said "Let's go tell the others and then start rehearsing the prelim number." I nodded and we hurried back to the hotel and rushed into the rehearsal room. Finn looked up and asked "What's the news?" "Let's get to practicing! We made the top 10. This is our chance to make it to the top 3 and that means we'll get to perform our original song" Mr. Schue replied. Everyone cheered and we began trying to think of the perfect song for tonight. When we had finally made our decision; we started splitting up the solos and working on the choreography.

Jesse stopped by after lunch and Santana got defensive and asked "Are you trying to spy on us even though you got disqualified?" "Can it Santana" I replied. "You all don't have to worry now that Vocal Adrenaline is done for. They will never be allowed to reform. Instead; I'm here to make amends and to help all of you if you'll share with me what song you're performing." "We're going to do 'Like a Prayer' tonight" Kurt answered. "That is a great song choice and will show your gift of true teamwork. I'd like to help" Jesse offered. "I've got a better idea. How about actually performing with the group" Mr. Schue offered.

We had a group conference and finally agreed that Jesse could try performing with us tonight. Jesse gave me a smile and what he said about singing a new tune made sense to me now. "Are you going to transfer to McKinley" I asked. "You bet I am" he answered. We finally rehearsed the number and then the other guys helped Jesse get the uniform so that he could make his debut with us. We finally hurried to gather our uniforms and then headed to the theatre to have one try on the stage before the preliminary. All of us were hoping to impress the judges and even if we didn't make the top 3 this time; we still had next year.

When the time finally came; we changed and then got ready to perform. I could sense that all our hearts were pounding in our throats. I took a deep breath as I took to my knees like I was praying and Jesse knelt beside me and we joined hands. We snuck a quick kiss before the host said "Please welcome our next group from Lima, Ohio: the New Directions!" The curtain opened and the music began and with that; we started singing.

**Gabriella:**  
>Life is a mystery<br>Everyone must stand alone,  
>I hear you call my name<br>And it feels like home...

**Gabriella and Jesse with New Directions:**  
>When you call my name, it's like a little prayer<br>I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,<br>Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

**Sam:**  
>I hear your voice<br>It's like an angel sighing

**Kurt:**  
>I have no choice, I hear your voice<br>Feels like flying

**Mercedes:**  
>I close my eyes,<br>Oh God I think I'm falling  
>Out of the sky, I close my eyes,<br>Heaven help me

**New Directions:**  
>When you call my name, it's like a little prayer<br>I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there,  
>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,<br>Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there,

**Jesse:**  
>I'm like a child<br>You whisper softly to me 

**Gabriella**:  
>You're in control, just like a child<br>Now I'm dancing

**Finn:**  
>It's like a dream<br>No end and no beginning  
>You're here with me, it's like a dream<p>

**Mercedes:**  
>Let the choir sing,<br>Oohhhhh

**New Directions :**  
>When you call my name<br>It's like a little prayer  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I wanna take you there  
>In the midnight hour<br>I can feel your power,  
>Just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there  
>When you call my name<br>It's like a little prayer  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I wanna take you there  
>In the midnight hour<br>I can feel your power,  
>Just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there

Ohh, Ohhh.  
>Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone<br>I hear you call my name, and it feels like home

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>(<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Oh!) Just like a prayer,  
>no choice your voice can take me there<br>Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (**Gabriella and Mercedes:** I'll take you there!)  
>It's like a dream to me (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Ohh)  
>Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> I'll take you there!)  
>It's like a dream to me (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Just like a dream to me)  
>Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Ohh!)  
>It's like a dream to me (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Like a dream, like a dream)  
>Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> I'll take you there!)  
>It's like a dream to me (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Oohh, yeah!)

**Gabriella and Mercedes and New Directions:**  
>Life is a mystery<br>Everyone must stand alone,  
>I hear you call my name<br>And it feels like home

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there<br>Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
>(<strong>Mercedes:<strong> Take you there, take you there!) Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer,<p>

**New Directions:**  
>Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem<br>Just like a prayer

**Gabriella, Jesse and Mercedes with New Directions:**  
>No choice your voice can take me there (<strong>Mercedes:<strong> yeah!)

When it was over; we stayed on stage as the other groups came out and waited for the final decision. It was finally the moment we had been waiting for; the choice of the top three. The final round was called showcase and that would mean performing the original song on a live broadcast as well as performing again on a selected talk show the following day. I really hoped we had done our best.

We listened to the host and he finally said "Going on to showcase their original song in the final round in a nationwide broadcast are the following groups: San Antonio, Texas very own 'Vocal Angels'. Our second team is 'Dream Stars from Miami, Florida. The final team going on is the 'New Directions' from Lima, Ohio. We were all jumping for joy and I hugged Jesse as we stayed on stage and we all turned to Jesse and said "Welcome to New Directions." At last; we left the stage and returned to the hotel. We met together to set our rehearsal schedule tomorrow so that Jesse could learn the song and choreography. We could only hope now that we really stood a chance at winning tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Now that Jesse was officially one of us; he was going to perform again tonight. Around 8am; we had finally eaten breakfast and then started going over our song for tonight along with finalizing choreography and then the guys helped Jesse get the final uniform for tonight. We were all nervous about tonight but this was our chance to shine. When the guys had Jesse suited up; we got back together and rehearsed all the way through a few more times before we had to return to our room at 6:45pm to get dressed.

We met back in the lobby at 7pm and started out to the theater. We checked in and then the girls and I helped each other with our makeup in the bathroom. We finally got ready to take the stage and show the world our team work and to just be on stage together before summer would begin. At last; a stage person came back and said "New Directions; you're up." We checked that we were all in order and headed on to the stage behind the closed curtains. We finally got in our opening poses and waited until we heard we heard "Please welcome to the stage from Lima, Ohio; the New Directions!" The lights rose as the curtain opened and the music began and we started singing.

**Santana and Brittany: **  
>He-he-hey, you and me<p>

**Santana: **  
>Keep on dancing in the dark<br>It's been tearing me apart  
>Never knowing what we are<p>

**Santana and Brittany: **  
>He-he-hey, you and me<p>

**Santana: **  
>Keep on tryin' to play it cool.<br>Now it's time to make a move  
>And that's what I'm gonna do.<p>

**Artie:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Brittany:**  
>Got something to say<p>

**Finn:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Throw your doubt away<p>

**Sam:**  
>Do or die now (die now)<p>

**Quinn:**  
>Step on to the plate<p>

**Artie:**  
>Blow the door wide open like<p>

**Artie and Brittany:**  
>Up up and away<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight<br>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<br>Come on and li-li-light it up  
>Light it up tonight<p>

**Artie, Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight<br>You gotta give up the bark (**Finn:** Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite  
>I know that we got the love (<strong>Finn:<strong> We got the love) alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up<br>Light it up tonight

**Finn with New Directions Boys:**  
>He-he-hey you and me<p>

**Finn:**  
>Turn it up ten thousand watts<br>Tell me why we've gotta stop  
>I just want to let it rock<p>

**Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys:**  
>He-he-hey you and me<p>

**Mike with Tina:**  
>Keep on staring at the road<br>Like we don't know where to go  
>Step back, let me take control<p>

**Artie:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Brittany:**  
>Got something to say<p>

**Mike:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Tina:**  
>Throw your doubt away<p>

**Jesse:**  
>Do or die now (die now)<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Step on to the plate<p>

**Artie:**  
>Blow the door wide open like<p>

**Artie and Brittany:**  
>Up up and away<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight<br>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<br>Come on and li-li-light it up  
>Light it up tonight<p>

**Artie,Gabriella and Finn with New Directions:**  
>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight<br>You gotta give up the bark (**Finn:** Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite  
>I know that we got the love (<strong>Finn:<strong> We got the love) alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up<br>Light it up tonight

**Finn with New Directions :**  
>He-he-hey you<br>He-he-hey you  
>He-he-hey you<br>He-he-hey you you you you you you you you you

**Gabriella:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Gabriella and Santana:**

Got something to say

**Gabriella:**  
>Lay it all down (all down)<p>

**Gabriella and Tina:**  
>Throw your doubt away<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Do or die now (die now)<p>

**Gabriella and Quinn:**  
>Step on to the plate<p>

**Gabriella:**  
>Blow the door wide open like<p>

**Brittany:**  
>Up up and away<p>

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Let's (<strong>Gabriella:<strong> Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<br>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up (<strong>Gabriella: <strong>Li-li-li let's!...)  
>Light it up tonight<p>

**Artie, Gabriella and Finn and New Directions:**  
>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (<strong>Gabriella:<strong> Yeah!)  
>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<br>I know that (**Gabriella: **Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up,<br>Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world (**Gabriella:** Tonight!) toni-i-ight  
>You gotta give up the bark (<strong>Jesse:<strong> Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite  
>I know that we got the love (<strong>Gabriella: <strong>We got the love!) alri-i-ight (**Gabriella: **Al-right)

**Gabriella with New Directions:**  
>Come on and li-li-light it up<br>Light it up tonight.

After we sang; the other groups joined us on stage and we waited for the judge's final decision. It was scary just waiting for that final decision. The broadcast started up again and the host said "Welcome back to the Nationals Showcase. We just heard three excellent original songs from the final show choirs. Only one of these teams will get the Nationals trophy and to appear on tomorrow's episode of 'Fine Arts Hour' where they will all be interviewed and perform their song. I hold here the final decision from the judges and here are the results. In third place; we have 'Dream Stars' from Ocean View High School in Miami, Florida. Second place goes to 'Vocal Angels' from Desert Rose Academy in San Antonio, Texas. First place and that appearance tomorrow at 11am is the 'New Directions' from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio!"

The audience applauded and we got a standing ovation and I saw my dad clapping proudly from the piano. We finally got to leave so we could rest and get up early so we could get to the studio by 8am. The show wouldn't start until 11am but we had to undergo being prepped the Hollywood way. We would meet the hosts, get fitted for mics for the interview, and have a chance to eat if we needed to. Our final full day and night in New York would be the craziest ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Schuester had us all up at 6am and I hurried to put on my Nationals uniform. We were all in the lobby when a limo appeared at quarter to 7am. We quickly got in and were taken away to the studio. The studio staff already had a breakfast spread waiting in the green room where we would remain until time. We sat there; enjoying the spread and then making sure we looked presentable and quickly rehearsed one last time backstage.

Taping began promptly at 9am and the hosts did a little host chat; talking about the latest Broadway shows, entertainment news, or latest movie reviews and around 9:25am; the crew sent us backstage. We were all chatting and those of us that were dating were holding the hand of our other half. We could hear all the chatter of the audience as we got into formation behind the curtain and waited as one of the hosts said "Welcome back. Last night was the National Show choir championship showcase round where the theme was original song. The top three choirs had to write and perform their own song. Here to perform are the 2012 champions from Lima, Ohio; the New Directions with their original song Light up the World."

The lights came up and we performed our song one last time before we were led to a set of two rowed risers and each given a hand held mic. We introduced ourselves, took some questions from the hosts, and even took questions from the audience. The show was soon over and we were allowed to leave. We returned to the hotel to finish packing so we could get to the airport by 1:30pm. We didn't even have time to change out of our uniforms.

We arrived back in Lima about 5:30pm and were greeted at the airport by our families with huge congratulations banners and Principal Figgins came by to wish us a great summer. I was so glad summer started tomorrow. Jesse and I had actually been accepted into a two month performing program in New York that would conclude with a big concert July 29th before all the deans of the performing schools including the prestigious New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. I hoped this would be a great summer before I would be standing on the brink of my senior year.


End file.
